The Dimension Wand
by Sada
Summary: A fanfic inspired by the worlds of J.K. Rowling, Marion Zimmer Bradley, Andre Norton, Julian May, and Mercedes Lackey. Harry Potter and friends fall through a crack in the Dimension Wand, and just happen to find my favorite fantasy settings. Imagine that.
1. Prologue

_**The Dimension Wand **_

_Written By Sada_

AN: "The Dimension Wand" is a fanfic inspired by the worlds of J.K. Rowling, Marion Zimmer Bradley, Andre Norton, Julian May, and Mercedes Lackey. All the credit for the worlds and characters in this story goes to them.

This story is a work in progress. Here is a table of contents thus far:

Prologue 

Part One: Dark Times, Dark Magic: Darkover  


Chapter One: Darkover Landfall: Wizard Style  
Chapter Two: Finders Keepers  
Chapter Three: A Trip to a Tower

Part Two: As the Dragons Say: Hope  


Part Three: From Trio to Trillium: Ruwenda  


Epilogue

I hope you enjoy it! :)  


**_Prologue_**

They ran up the narrow staircase, unsure of their destination, but spurned on by the ushering of Dumbledore and the pursuit of Voldemort. 

"Keep going, it's not much farther," panted Dumbledore.

"Sure, now the bloody staircases stay still," muttered Ron. 

"Hush," said Hermione, casting a worried look at a Harry. "Keep going."

Harry slipped on the stones and tumbled against Dumbledore, grabbing his scar with both his hands. Voldemort was getting closer. 

Dumbledore grimaced. It was their only chance. They just needed to reach the Wand in time. It was the only weapon that could defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. He grabbed Harry and pushed him up the stairs.

Up and up they went. The moving pictures became fewer in number, until they stopped altogether. The windows and lights also vanished. The staircase began to narrow, ultimately reaching a point where they could go no further. 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stopped and stared at the Dumbledore. 

"What now?" Harry asked.

With a determined look on his face, Dumbledore yelled, "Dissendium!"

The walls began to creak apart, revealing a hidden passageway that led to a small room. 

"Quickly," said Dumbledore, ushering them inside towards a small table, leaving the entryway open behind them. Ron glanced nervously at the opening. 

"Can we"

"No!" shouted Dumbledore gesturing at the table. He had their full attention, as they were shocked to see their usual cheerful professor in such a state, Voldemort or no Voldemort. He ran up to the table and grabbed what was on it. He briefly hesitated before throwing it hard against the corner of the table. 

Harry stared. It looked like a wand, but unlike any wand he had ever seen before. It was a good 25 inches long and made from some sort of dull green material. Thanks to Dumbledore it now sported a long crack. It lay askew on the table. Dumbledore quickly turned to his students. 

"When he comes, all three of you must grab this wand and say, 'Deletrius insideo.' It's our only hope. 'Deletrius insideo.' It will"

"Give me all the power I could ever hope for," came a raspy voice from the entryway. 

Voldemort grinned hideously, stepping into the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione paused while reaching for the wand. 

Voldemort chuckled. "Go on, go on. I won't stop you. You'll only stop yourselves."

Dumbledore turned his back to Voldemort. "NOW!" he commanded.

Before they could think the trio reached for the wand, each placing a hand around it.

"Deletrius insideo" they yelled in unison. 

The room shimmered and Harry, Hermione, and Ron disappeared. 

Dumbledore heaved a sigh of relief and turned to Voldemort. 

"It's over," he said. 

"You make this too easy on me old man," sneered Voldemort. "They'll never figure it out. They are children. Why, you barely did it when you were middle aged." 

"They'll do it. It's over. You will be destroyed," said Dumbledore, returning to his normal calm self. His eyes even began to twinkle.

Voldemort's eyes darkened but his words were optimistic. "YOU will be destroyed. It's already started. My dark forces have taken over most of this school. My enemies are fleeing, scared for their lives, like Harry just fled. You will be no different." He smiles unpleasantly, "Have your fun Dumbledore. It'll be all the more pleasurable to watch you beg for mercy later." 

With a cloud of black smoke he vanished, leaving Dumbledore alone in the room.   



	2. DarkOver LandFall: Wizard Style

_**The Dimension Wand **_

_Written By Sada_

_**Part One: Dark Times, Dark Magic: Darkover**_

AN: The world of Darkover was created and refined by Marion Zimmer Bradley. This section of the story is based on characters and situations found in her novel, "Hawkmistress." The chapter title "Darkover Landfall" is also a novel by MZB. And of course, J.K. Rowling created all the Harry Potter characters. 

**_Chapter One: Darkover Landfall - Wizard Style_**

The world whirled around them, more intensely than any trip with Time Turner ever did. It was as if time and space were all churning around them. The only thing connecting Harry, Hermione, and Ron was their firm grip on the Wand. 

Suddenly, time and space cleared. They found flung into another room, larger than the one they just left, but made of the familiar stone found at Hogwarts. After an amazed pause, they all started asking for each other at once. 

"Ron! Harry!" gasped Hermione, looking around frantically.

Ron reached out and took her arm with his free hand.

Harry groaned and slowly took his hand away from his forehead. The pain had subsided. Ron took his hand off the Wand and turned towards him. 

"Are you alright?" asked Ron anxiously.

"Yeah," Harry answered, "You?" Ron and Hermione both nodded. They stood up and brushed themselves off. Hermione dropped her grip on the Wand, leaving it in Harry's possession. Harry looked around. "Where the heck are we?"

They examined their surroundings more closely. The small room was dusty and a big draft was coming in from across the room where a large door was. They were standing near a stone staircase that led up somewhere. The room's only contents were a row of unusual looking tools hung on the wall and a small table with some worn leather gloves upon them. A few raggedy pairs of boots were under the table. An old cloak was hung up next to the tools. 

"It looks like some sort of workroom. I think it's still part of a castle though," said Ron. He sniffed and made a face. "It kind of smells though. I think we are near animals."

Harry was examining the floor. "There are some big feathers on the floor," he said. "But they don't look like any owl feathers I've ever seen."

"I don't think we are at Hogwart's anymore," said Ron.

"No, we aren't," said Hermione strangely.

She had walked over to the door and nudged it open. Harry and Ron cast her a confused look. 

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

She mutely pointed out the cracked door. They ran across the room to join her and looked out the crack. It led outside. Hermione was pointing at the sun - a blood red sun.

Ron paled and Harry let out a sigh. 

"Well, this is probably to be expected. After seven years of this, nothing surprises me anymore," he said. He gestured to the Wand in his hand. "This brought us here."

Hermione nodded. "It felt like the Time Turner, except more so. I think it brought us to another world!"

"Another dimension maybe!" exclaimed Ron, who was starting to look very excited. He glanced at the strange Wand. "What do we call that, the Dimension Wand?" 

Harry held it up. Besides its utter size, the big crack and the green material, it looked like an ordinary wand.

"Nothing is poking out the crack," observed Hermione. "I wonder what is inside of it?"

"I wonder why Dumbledore cracked it in the first place," said Ron plaintively.

Harry shrugged. "I wonder if we just say the spell again, will we get back home?"

"Voldemort will still be there," said Ron. "Maybe we are supposed to hide out here for a bit while Dumbledore defeats him?"

Hermione shook her head. "The spell is a derivative of the words 'delete and place.' That means that we used the magic in the Dimension Wand to delete our placement. And according to the logic rules in Arithmacy, that means that the world we get thrown to is random. Unless Dumbledore did something to the wand to direct it." She wrinkled her brow. "But he cracked it. By all odds, that means it's not even working properly. Except Dumbledore wouldn't do something to hurt us."

"Unless he was really desperate," said Ron. "Maybe he wanted to make sure Voldemort had no way to trace us. I mean, Harry is the only one who has been able to defeat him so far. Maybe he wanted to keep him safe" his voice trailed off. 

Harry scowled. He didn't like the idea of being thrown out into an unknown dimension just so he could be protected while Hogwart's faces the Dark Lord alone. "We need to find a way back." He said. "Now."

"No Harry," implored Hermione. "You heard what Ron said. Voldemort will still be there. We need to figure out why we are here. Maybe there is some way to fight Voldemort from here. If we just repeat the spell we'll end up in some other random dimension. We need to stop and think."

"Maybe you can find a library," said Ron, half-sarcastically. He wanted action, but he didn't want to be tossed around random dimensions. 

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Good idea Ron! If you're right and this is a castle, they should have a library here." She eyed the staircase speculatively.

Ron grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't," he said. "We are sticking together. I don't want you going off my yourself running into anyone, or thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Save the chivalry Ron," she said dryly. "We know that this place has humanoids in it," she said, pointing at the boots and gloves. "See? Five fingers. Adult-sized feet -- a right one, a left one."

Harry stepped in. "Okay, maybe your right. Maybe we should try and figure out where we are, and how we can get back home - as quickly as possible. But we can't just go running off. We don't even know what language these people speak. They could even have purple skin and three eyes for all we know."

Hermione grinned. "I told you two that you should have read Advanced Survival Spells, Volume Two" she said. "I have just the thing." She grabbed her own wand and pointed it at Ron. "Red" 

Ron yelped and jumped out of the way. "What are you doing? We don't know if our magic works here! Are you trying to kill me?"

She sighed. "Well if it doesn't, we are in a lot more trouble than we thought! Now hold still, I'm sure if the Dimension Wand worked to bring us here, our magic will work as well. Reddo!" she yelled before he had time to move again.

Ron froze. His face took on a mixed expression of smugness and fear. "See?" he said. "Nothing happened!"

Hermione sighed again and repeated the spell on a confused Harry. 

"Umm, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"That was a translation spell," she explained. "Now if you come into contact with anyone, you'll be able to understand them, and they can understand you. Just make sure they talk first."

"What about you?" asked Ron.

She turned the wand on herself. "Celo Hominis!" she cried.

Hermione disappeared. 

"Hermione!" yelled Ron.

"Calm down," her voice replied. "I've just hidden myself." 

"Wow!" breathed Harry. "And you didn't even need my Invisibility Cloak."

"No," said her voice. "It works differently. Instead of becoming invisible, I blend into my surroundings. Look closely."

Ron and Harry peered in the direction of her voice. 

"Aha!" said Ron, "I can see the door planks moving around."

"Precisely," she said. "It's not as perfect as the Invisibility Cloak, but it'll have to do." 

"So you are leaving us then?" asked Harry. "I don't think"

"I'll be fine Harry," she replied. "I need to find that library. While I'm doing that, you two can poke around and try to figure out where we are. If you can find people, ask them if they know any magical beings or places. Although it could be like home, with a mostly Muggle population."

Ron gulped and nodded. He knew from experience that once Hermione decided on something there was no changing her mind. But he hated the idea of leaving her. He resolved to get as much information as he could as quickly as possible.

"Maybe we should all split up then," he suggested. "And meet back here in an hour. I'll stay in the castle and see if I can find out anything here. I can always pretend to be a servant or a messenger."

"And I'll go outside and see if I can find anything out there," Harry said. "Maybe there will be a snake I can talk to." 

"Then it's a plan," agreed Hermione. "One hour, and I'll meet you both right here. Be careful."  
  



	3. Finders Keepers

_**The Dimension Wand **_

_Written By Sada_

_**Part One: Dark Times, Dark Magic: Darkover**_

_**Chapter Two: Finders Keepers**_

Ron trudged down a hall. Hermione's voice had left him a minute ago when they found the entrance to the library. 

"What a stroke of luck," she had exclaimed. "It's the third door we looked in! It seems to be such a big castle too."

He had begrudgingly left her alone in it. It seemed to be deserted and sparse, but well maintained. She had quickly done the Translation Spell on the books and located the history section. She had propped open a thick book called "The MacAran History" then started yelling at him. "Ron, go!" she had said, "I'll hide behind this shelf. If anyone comes in they won't be able to see the floating book. I'll be fine. You know you are much more charming that I am. I'm most useful in here, and you are most useful out there." With that she pushed him out the door and shut it. 

Ron sighed. For the past seven years, it seemed the three of them had done nothing but be useful. He just wanted a chance to be done with Voldemort so he could start living his own life, so they all could.

He turned a corner, and then quickly retreated back around it when he heard voices.

"Alderic," a woman's voice said. "I'm going to tend to the hawks."

"You've tended to the hawks all day Romilly," a man's voice answered.

"Yes, that's what I do. It's my gift you know," she said.

The man laughed. "As if I could forget. Okay, off with you. I'm sure your brother could use the help anyway, being so busy with the wedding."

"Yes, we must make time for MacAran breeding at its best," she replied disdainfully. 

"Come now," he said. "They go well together. The families get along, and if she has strong laran, all the better."

Romilly sighed. "I suppose." 

Alderic chuckled. "I need to tell your brother something anyway. The Council has been acting a bit peculiar lately with lots of talk about some new dark matrix. I hope it's nothing too serious, no more than usual anyway, but he should be informed. We'll meet you down by the hawks, okay?"

"Of course," she replied. Ron could hear one pair of footsteps march away, but another coming towards him. He looked around frantically and dove across the hall into the nearest room, shutting the door behind him.

The footsteps paused outside the door.

"Hello?" called the woman's voice. "Who's there?"

Ron's mind raced. Should he reveal himself as a servant? Rich people's weddings needed lots of servants. That could work. Or should he wait until he's actually seen one of these people. What if they really did have purple skin and three eyes?

He didn't have a chance to make up his mind, because the door swung open and Romilly, he assumed, was examining him. To his relief, she looked utterly normal and definitely human. She was dressed in robes that were very much like his wizard's robes. She looked about the same age as him, and even had the same color hair, which was pulled back from her face, but loose down her back.

"Hello?" she repeated. "Are you here for the wedding? I'm sorry, but the guest quarters are on the other side of Falconsward. Would you like me to show you the way?"

Ron stammered. "Umm, no. I'm just a servant. I was looking for the washroom. I was just outside and"

"A servant?" she exclaimed. "With that hair?" She threw her head back and laughed. "Well, it's nice to know that my brother is marrying into a family with a sense of humor. Tell me, is the bride as funny as well?"

"Well, at times," said Ron. 

She smiled. "So what were you really doing over on this side of the Falconsward? Not that you aren't welcome. It's just that most of the guests seem content to gossip and connive in their guest rooms."

"I wanted to see the hawks," answered Ron. "But I got lost."

"Then why did you hide from me?" she asked, not missing a beat.

"I, uhh, wasn't sure if I could go see them," he said.

"Weren't sure?" She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "The MacAran animals are famous around Darkover. Everyone that visits wants to see them. I'm sure my brother offered you a tour. Why wouldn't you" her voiced trailed off and a nervous look crossed her face.

Ron didn't say anything.

"Your laran," she said. "It it's wild." 

She stepped away from him. "Who are you?"

"I'm nobody. Just a minor guest. I'm always go off by myself. It was wrong of me. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble," Ron said quickly, trying to get around her to leave. 

"There are no guests here running around with untrained laran, except for me," she said, moving to block his path. "Who are you? Why are you here? Are you trying to sneak in with our Comyn guests to do harm?" 

"No, I'm not," said Ron. "I'm not evil. I'm not even Comyn. I just got lost" 

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled. "Every redhead on Darkover is Comyn."  
  
"No, I swear," stammered Ron. "I'm not from around here. I don't even know what the Comyn is. My friends and I got lost, and we saw the castle, so I decided to come in for help."

"Yet you ran," she spat.

"Yes, I ran. I'm sorry. I don't go barging into people's homes everyday. I didn't know anything about you. You could be evil for all I know. I'm trying to fight evil, not get all mixed up in it," he said desperately.

"Well, what are you then?" she asked sarcastically, "Oh great evil-fighting one."

"I I'm a Keeper," said Ron, blurting out the first thing that came into his mind.

"A Keeper?" she exclaimed. "Impossible, you're a boy. And all Keepers are Comyn. And they all have trained laran." She suddenly broke off with a look of apprehension flitted across her face. "Unless," she paused, "are you from a forbidden tower?"

"I I'm from the Gryffindor tower," said Ron, a bit confused that the term Keeper meant something to her. 

"Gryffindor?" she asked, wrinkling her brow and looking a bit scared.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Don't worry. It's a good place to learn. We don't use dark magic, I mean laran, there. I'm not here to hurt anyone, I swear."

"Dark magic," she said, looking a bit more relieved but still suspicious. "You have a funny way of speaking. You must have come from far away."

"Yes," said Ron. "Very far. I'm actually trying to find my way back. My friends and I were kinda, flung out by accident. I think. To escape evil." He grimaced in confusion. 

"Maybe you were sent," she observed. 

"Maybe," said Ron quietly. "I just don't know what we are supposed to do next. If we just go back, the dark lord will still be there. We need to defeat him." 

She was silent for a moment, then Ron was shocked to feel something, no someone, rake through his brain. "Oww! What are you"

She looked up determinedly. "I'm reading your thoughts. It's incredibly rude of me of course, but I think the situation warranted it. You do have some blockage up, so I know you aren't telling me everything, but what you are telling me is the truth. I trust you. I know what it means to escape darkness. I won't ask any more questions." She smiled. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Ron looked grateful.

"My name is Ron Weasley," he said. "Your help would be very much appreciated."

She smiled.

"I am Romilly MacAran of Castamir. I pledge that I will do everything in my power to help you and your friends defeat the dark lord and get back home," she said. "Get your friends and meet me back here in two hours time." She looked around, "I must get back soon or my husband will be worried about me." 

'Husband?' thought Ron. 'She looks no older than me and she's already married? Where and when the heck are we? I hope the others found out some more information.' He cleared his throat. 

"Okay," he said. "What will we do then?" 

"We will go to the Keeper at the Tramontana tower. I'm sure they can help you." With that she gathered up her robes and quickly strode away. Ron went to find the others.


End file.
